A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books (e-books), and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (e-book) readers, smartphones, tablets, phablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, laptops, netbooks, and the like.
These electronic devices have batteries with limited battery life that may need to be charged as often as once a day for uninterrupted functioning of the device. Some electronic devices come with external batteries that may be used to supplement the battery on the device. These external batteries often include connectors used to couple to the electronic device.